


It'll Be Fine, Because-

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Child Neglect, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Orphans, Sad Floris | Fundy, Trans Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Fundy was fine. Yeah, sure, his life was falling apart.But it'd be fine!It'll be fine because, well, because-
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185092
Comments: 15
Kudos: 373





	It'll Be Fine, Because-

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is based off what has happened in canon. So far everything written IS canon in the SMP lore, I just wrote what I thought would be Fundy's perspective! So be warned, if you wanted something different from canon, here is not the place to be lolz
> 
> Also I don't like mpreg fics but fucking Dream- he's done his whole bit so it's referenced once in here.

Fundy guesses he should've realized it the moment he met Tommy and Tubbo.

Should've seen how different Wilbur treated him and then those two.

But it took him a while.

It took him to realize when they had their first war.

Tubbo was the secretary.

Tommy was his right hand man.

Fundy was-

Fundy was....

Well Fundy was Fundy.

His "trans furry son"

His "little champion!"

Wasn't that enough?

Fundy was upset.

Heartbroken

He'd worked just as hard as the rest of them and got squat.

They didn't even write him into the goddamn song.

So, like any upset teenager, he rebelled.

When Wilbur ran for president, Fundy did too. He go Niki to run as his VP and he wanted to prove he could be a good president too.

But it was such a spur of the moment he hadn't been fully prepared, and Wilbur ridiculed him in front of every citizen.

When Schlatt had won, Fundy sided with him.

Maybe Wilbur would see he was capable. He could- he could be a spy!

So he worked hours.

He worked hard to earn Schlatt's trust so he could get good enough Intel to report back.

He burned down the flag but it was only to get more info!

Yet everyone hated him for it.

When he gave them the book, his spy's diary, they jailed him.

They locked him up and read through, Wilbur not seeming the slightest bit impress.

If it weren't for Quackity, he probably wouldn't have even been trusted.

The Dream mentioned the traitor, and Fundy panicked.

They would think it was him, but it wasn't, he swore.

Wilbur seemed to trust him though.

Trust he wasn't the traitor and Fundy smiled, feeling a bit of pride.

But of course Wilbur had only known because Wilbur was the traitor.

Fundy wanted to cry.

He really did.

He wanted to let the tears stream down his face when he saw the place he'd been born in blow up.

The place where he'd helped set up.

The place he'd known forever

Where he'd been found.

Where he'd found himself.

No one else cared.

They quickly loved on, coming up with plans on how to "make it better"

But Fundy just wanted it back. He wanted it the way ir was.

But it was okay!!! 

He swears it's okay because, well.

Because-

Tubbo made Fundy an elected official.

Only because they had worked together before.

Tommy was still VP, Tubbo never listened to him either. 

So Fundy was still Fundy.

Good little furry.

Wilbur was dead and wanted to talk to him.

"Claire-" "The fuck did you just call me?" Fundy felt pain in his heart and he backed away from Wilbur.

He didn't remember him.

He didn't remember who he is, only who he was.

Wilbur didn't understand, trying to comfort him but Fundy shoved him off.

Philza explained it to Wilbur later that day but Fundy could. 

Of course his dad would die and then fucking forget him.

And now Technoblade was out and about.

Fundy was an orphan with an orphan killer on the loose.

But it was okay.

It was! It would be at least.

Because no worries, Fundy was going to have a dad. And a mom. And they'd be the same person! So suck on that Technoblade!

Fundy couldn't wait for the day, he waited with Philza with the papers, excited for Eret to adopt him only-

Only for Eret to not show up.

They didn't care.

They just pulled a Gogy and slept.

Fundy felt heart broken.

No one wanted him.

And he was in danger still 

Tubbo made a joke about adopting him, but he was too young, and it was only out of pity anyway.

Philza never once suggested to adopt him, or at least take custody of him. 

He was unwanted by friends, family, no one wanted him.

His world was destroyed.

But it was okay.

It was! Really.

Because he hadn't lost everything yet! 

No! Not everything!

He still had his Dream. His Dweam. His happy green blob god.

Fundy was so happy.

He couldn't wait for the wedding. 

He'd spent weeks working on the chapel, getting plans together, creating an invite list and best man list.

He was so excited and he had worked so hard for it.

Sure, people made jokes about "Well why would Dream marry you?" And no one believes him when he said they were engaged.

But it was okay!!

Fundy was happy.

He was, really. Truly

He made a friend too!

Ranboo immediately took a liking to Fundy and joked around with him.

The (his description I swear) half enderman/half anti enderman teen helped him build an ice cream store.

But of course.

Because of course 

Of course he couldn't be happy.

Niki was selling Dream flowers and Fundy smiled, wondering what they were for.

Was he gonna make a garden, a table centerpiece? Maybe, possibly, they were for him?

But as Dream left the store he said another name.

George.

His best friend.

The man he'd been close with forever, the man he jokingly flirted with.

Someone that wasn't Fundy.

Dream immediately realized his mistake and gave Fundy the flowers and a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

Fundy looked down at the boquet in his hands, eyebrows furrowed and confused.

Ranboo put a hand on his shoulder. "He said he misspoke." He tried to reensure and Fundy simply sighed, placing the flowers down and going back to work.

That was probably it.

It was fine.

It'd be okay.

It was just a mis-speak, he does talk to George a lot so maybe it was just a slip of the tongue.

Fundy missed Dream going back for another bouquet and walking to George's house.

And then.

And then!

And then Dream was mad.

He was livid.

There were walls being built, land being divided again, trees being taken down.

And Fundy was upset.

Why, why was his faince doing this?

This was the land he had loved and it was being taken away!

Destroyed!

Fundy went with the others to confront them, yell at Tommy.

Quackity called George Dream's "little boyfriend" and he felt his heart break.

Dream didn't deny it, George just laughed.

Fundy tried to say something but they talk over him.

Because of course they would.

No one hears Fundy.

No one cares about Fundy.

And then Tubbo suggested they were dating and Quackity agreed.

Fundy tried to tell them they were wrong, Dream was taken, but they just played it off as nonsense

Fundy was panicking.

No.

No!

Dream-

He-

Dream was all Fundy had left!

He couldn't just go and-

They couldn't just do this to him!

Sapnap and George laughed when they saw how protective Fundy was being.

Because of course they'd laugh.

He'd sided with them once, they made fun of him.

He took Schlatt's side and even Quackity disliked him still and even Eret called him a traitor.

He took pogtopia's side and he was just "a wittle champion."

He'd tried the join the Badlands but they'd kicked him out.

He tried.

He tried to have a place.

A team.

A place to fit in.

He tried to have something.

Someone.

He just-

He wanted-

All Fundy wanted was-

Was-

Fo-

F-

FOR GOD'S SAKE ALL HE WANTED WAS SOMETHING!

SOMEONE WHO CARED FOR HIM!

SOMETHING TO KEEP HIM MOVING FORWARD!

Everything he had left him or vanished.

He held onto Dream.

He held onto their kid.

Their kid who may not even be Fundy's.

And he didn't say anything.

He didn't say anything.

He didn't accuse him of cheating.

He just-

He needed something.

And it'd be okay.

It'll be okay because-

.....

Well because!-

Y'know because well-

.....

.......

.........

.......

Because it had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write happy Fundy soon I swear. When Eret finally adopts him, good stuff will come. However, I'm pretty certain the wedding either won't happen or will end badly so y'all can bet I'll write another story for that!
> 
> But anyway, Fundy is my fave and comfort cc and I haven't been doing well, so to cope I make people I admire suffer in fics LMAO.
> 
> I wrote another fic similar to this but Fundy dies so if you like heart wrenching fics you should check that one out!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter for pig art @sonayesul and I'll see you guys I you read my other fics! 
> 
> Muah, kisses, bye!


End file.
